


Would? :: The Doctor (Ten) and The Master :: A Fanvid

by Sarah_JAG (msdonnatemplenoble)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Classic Doctor Who References, Complicated Relationships, Doctor Feels (Doctor Who), Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Fanvids, Frenemies, Friendship, Gallifrey, Gen, Knock Four Times, M/M, Tenth Doctor Era, The Doctor is Dying, The Master As A Child, Time Lords and Ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdonnatemplenoble/pseuds/Sarah_JAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Doctor Who fanvid with the dynamic duo of Ten and The Master (Simm) set to Alice in Chains, "Would?". The lyrics of this song were too perfect not to try this, even with a dinky netbook. I hope you enjoy. The lyrics are posted in the notes.</p><p>*Video is for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing.</p><p>For more great Doctor Who fanvids by other fans, check out my YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5J8DSUHh_BC3Y1eoMmvlDg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would? :: The Doctor (Ten) and The Master :: A Fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics:  
> Know me broken by my master  
> Teach thee on child of love hereafter
> 
> Into the flood again  
> Same old trip it was back then  
> So I made a big mistake  
> Try to see it once my way
> 
> Drifting body its sole desertion  
> Flying not yet quite the notion
> 
> Am I wrong?  
> Have I run too far to get home?  
> Am I gone?  
> And left you here alone  
> If I would could you?


End file.
